


A Historical Character Study of Aaron Burr

by OPAARTIST



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anger, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Depression, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Loss of legacy, Multi, Murder, lost at sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPAARTIST/pseuds/OPAARTIST
Summary: Aaron Burr had a shitty life to start with, even with his family legacy.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Everyone, Aaron Burr/Eliza Jumel, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Historical Character Study of Aaron Burr

  * He was an orphaned when he was barely a year old.


  * He lived with his grandparents who died shortly after his parents.


  * His first wife DIED and he outlived all his kids and grandkid(s)


  * His daughter disappeared at sea when she was coming to visit him (presumably taken by pirates or an enemy ship).


  * His second wife divorced him for Alexander Hamilton Jr. (Who was also his divorced wife's attorney


  * The day the divorce went through, he DIED.


  * He spent his life living with the guilt of killing one of his friends, because he was jealous and angry over Hamilton accomplishing more.


  * He lost his parents legacy because of his mistake.


  * He got pegged a murderer and lost everything he worked for.
  * He suffered a stroke in 1834, which left him immobile.


  * He later died from that stroke in 1836, in Staten Island in the village of Port Richmond, in a boardinghouse that later became known as the St. James Hotel...


  * He was buried near his father in Princeton, New Jersey.



Sources:

_https://www.google.com/url?sa=t &source=web&rct=j&url=https://www.notablebiographies.com/amp/Br-Ca/Burr-Aaron.html&ved=2ahUKEwjHzfjpwJvoAhUQJt8KHcXMDQ8QFjAEegQIEhAH&usg=AOvVaw0AjCIK_Nyl-t1xthvh7-GX&cf=1_

* * *

_https://www.google.com/url?sa=t &source=web&rct=j&url=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burr%25E2%2580%2593Hamilton_duel&ved=2ahUKEwih19zxwJvoAhWtZd8KHZo-AXwQFjAFegQIARAg&usg=AOvVaw11PMQ44zHeRGRAR6CXWChC_

* * *

_https://www.google.com/url?sa=t &source=web&rct=j&url=https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Burr&ved=2ahUKEwjHzfjpwJvoAhUQJt8KHcXMDQ8QFjAQegQIBBAB&usg=AOvVaw1AOaUEcrkiFwRsKWa7c6ua_

* * *

_https://www.mentalfloss.com/article/505022/long-after-alexander-hamiltons-death-his-son-and-rival-aaron-burr-dueled-divorce-court_

* * *

_https://www.britannica.com/list/10-things-you-need-to-know-about-the-hamilton-burr-duel-according-to-hamiltons-burr_


End file.
